


Surrogate

by pckctoi (pck_c_toi)



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Français | French, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pck_c_toi/pseuds/pckctoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Brendon avait un rêve, il le savait tous les deux. Depuis son coming out, depuis que ses parents l'avaient mit dehors, sa mère pleurant qu'elle n'aurait jamais de petit-enfants venant de lui, il en voulait un."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrogate

Brendon et Spencer sortaient ensemble depuis 6 ans. 6 ans que Brendon avait enfin fait le premier pas, dans ce patio, à Vegas. 4 ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble maintenant, à LA.

Brendon avait un rêve, il le savait tous les deux. Depuis son coming out, depuis que ses parents l'avaient mit dehors, sa mère pleurant qu'elle n'aurait jamais de petit-enfants venant de lui, il en voulait un. Et ce qui était une simple rébellion était devenu un besoin. Brendon regardait avec envie ces poussettes, ces garderies, ces jouets. À 27 ans, il voulait être père.  
Mais il voulait être père avec Spencer. Il ne se voyait pas partager ce magnifique cadeau avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
Spencer l'avait vu grandir, l'avait devenir cet homme qu'il aimait. Et il l'avait vu avoir de plus en plus envie de pouponner, sans jamais le demander à voix haute. Sans jamais pousser Spencer à quelque chose qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas voulu. Mais Spencer était prêt aussi. Alors le 12 avril, jour de l'anniversaire de Brendon il laissa juste un chausson dans le lit, à sa place, en partant au restaurant. Il savait que quand Brendon se réveillerait, deux heures après, assez tôt pour avoir le temps de ranger la maison avant sa première leçon (de piano) de la journée, ce serait la première chose qu'il verrait. Et qu'il comprendrait.  
À 16h, à son seul moment calme de la journée, après le premier rush, Spencer sortit son portable. Il n'avait qu'un message vocal. Des sanglots, et un seul mot : merci.

Trois mois plus tard, leur décision était prise : ils prendraient une mère porteuse. Un moyen d'avoir un peu d'eux-même dans ce bébé.

Lilia était gentille. Lilia était belle, brune avec une bouche généreuse. Lilia était jeune et Lilia, surtout, avait besoin d'argent. Elle accepta de porter leur enfant pour deux raisons : financière, bien sûr. Et elle disait vouloir pouvoir offrir le plus beau cadeau du monde à un couple qui ne le pouvait pas.

Alors ils prirent rendez-vous à la clinique et procédèrent à l'insémination. La première rata, comme souvent. Mais ils ne baissèrent pas les bras pour si peu, et la deuxième fut la bonne. Un foetus était en train de se développer dans le ventre de Lilia, avec les gênes de Spencer. Un bébé qui, dans 9 mois, porterait le nom de Urie-Smith.

Spencer et Brendon ne décollaient pas de leur nuage. Ils annoncèrent à tout le monde l'heureux événement. Brendon appella sa soeur, qu'il ne contactait pourtant qu'une fois par an, à Noël (l'éducation mormone laissait ses traces), qui passa le message à toute la famille. Sa mère lui envoya même un mail de félicitation (entrecoupé d'allusion au fait qu'il pourrait partir avec la mère porteuse, maintenant) (ils n'avaient dit à personne que le sperme était celui de Spencer, et ils ne comptaient pas le faire, c'était leur bébé, à eux deux. Un point c'est tout).  
Il déménagèrent de leur deux pièces pour emménager dans un beau F3, donnant sur le Pacifique. Il décorèrent la chambre de belles couleurs vives. Leurs amis remplissaient déjà cette pièce de jouets, de vêtements, de Cds, d'instruments de musique (ça restait un ou une petite Urie qui arrivait).

Les mois passaient, les visites à Lilia et à son ventre rebondi se multipliaient. Ils étaient dans le cabinet du médecin quand, en décembre, elle attrapa la grippe, et qu'ils avaient peur pour le bébé. Ils étaient surtout là, pour les échographies, qui finissaient partout, sur internet, dans le restaurant, sur le frigo, dans la main de tous leurs amis et parents. Spencer n'avait jamais vu sa mère pleurer autant devant un petit bout de papier.

Aux 5 mois, ils étaient devant l'écran quand la gynécologiste leur annonça que c'était une petite fille. Deux semaines plus tard, la chambre aux couleurs vives arborait un beau petit « Emily » sur sa porte.

Le ventre s'arrondissait et l'excitation de Brendon allait crescendo. À ses élèves, il n'apprenait plus que des pièces légères, que ce soit au violoncelle, au piano, à la guitare ou même à la batterie. Bientôt, il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant le terme. Lui et Spencer dormait à peine la nuit, excités à la perspective toute toute proche d'avoir une autre petite âme avec eux.

Et un midi, le téléphone du restaurant, celui réservé aux urgences, sonna. À l'écoute de la nouvelle, il lâcha tout le monde en plein rush et personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Emily était en train de voir le jour. À la clinique, il retrouva Brendon, les yeux scintillants. En entrant dans la salle de travail, il ne pensait pas que son coeur se remettrait un jour de ce rythme endiablé. Lilia était là, rouge, poussant et transpirante. Il lui tinrent les mains, là pour elle tout le temps. Et 5 heures plus tard, la petite tête brune tant attendu fit son apparition. Brendon coupa son cordon ombilical, la main de Spencer dans le creux de ses reins. Les sages-femmes allèrent nettoyer la petite et la ramenèrent à sa mère. Spencer et Brendon furent priés de revenir le lendemain, de laisser se reposer la pauvre Lilia. Ils étaient un peu récalcitrant mais comprenaient. Et après tout, ils habitaient à peine à dix minutes de la clinique, ils reverraient Emily le lendemain.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas plus se tromper.  
Le lendemain il furent réveillés par un coup de fil d'une des sages-femmes. Lilia n'acceptait pas de donner Emily. Elle voulait la garder, finalement. Et selon la loi américaine, elle en avait parfaitement le droit.

Ce fut le gouffre. La descente infernale. Spencer et Brendon se regardèrent, impuissants. C'est un rêve de 9 mois, un rêve si proche, qui s'effondrait. Une promesse tacite brisée. Un espoir qui disparaissait.  
Spencer transmit la nouvelle à Ryan, son meilleur ami, par mail. Et ensuite ne répondit à aucun appel. N'ouvrit la porte à personne. Brendon dans sa salle de musique, Spencer dans leur chambre, aucun d'eux ne se voyaient, aucun d'eux ne sortaient.

 

Trois jours plus tard, une lettre fut glissée sous la porte. L'écriture de Lilia. En une page, elle explique qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser partir cette petite fille qu'elle venait de porter neuf mois dans son ventre, tout près de son coeur. Qu'elle le voulait, qu'elle voulait leur offrir ce bonheur, mais que, quand Julia (elle avait décidé de ne pas l'appeler Emily mais Julia, comme sa tante) avait levé les yeux sur elle, elle n'avait plus pu la lâcher. La lettre était accompagnée d'un chèque, tout l'argent qu'ils lui avaient déjà donné.

Savoir qu'elle ne les avait pas arnaqué était presque pire. Elle était humaine, elle avait suivit ses émotions. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas la détester.

Ce jour là, Brendon sortit en fureur de l'appartement. Spencer ne savait pas où il était allé. Et il n'arrivait pas à s'en inquiéter. Il restait sur le sol, lisant cette lettre, encore et encore et encore. Espérant à chaque fois voir d'autres mots se former, comme dans ces lettres magiques d'Harry Potter.

Encore trois jours se passèrent et les coups sur la porte se firent plus violents, plus fréquents. Tard dans l'après-midi, la porte vola en éclat. Ryan, derrière, couru serrer dans ses bras son meilleur ami, faible, non alimenté depuis une semaine, qui n'avait pas bu depuis plus de soixante-douze heures.

Il l'amena dans sa maison, plus haut dans les collines. Quelques heures après, et leur ami commun, Jon, portait dans ses bras Brendon, endormi ou inconscient, Spencer ne le savait même pas.

Ils mettront des mois à s'en remettre. Des années avant de reparler enfant.


End file.
